


Comfort

by thespiansparkle



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespiansparkle/pseuds/thespiansparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sami's feeling lowest, it gets loud in his head. Fortunately there are others who can help him quiet that down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxjoyride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjoyride/gifts).



> Written as a snow day gift for @mxjoyride thanks to an image I couldn't get out of my head after a chat. Woke up & it was still there, so clearly it needed to come to life.

It felt like the longest plane ride of his entire life.

The irony didn’t escape Sami that it hadn’t been that much earlier in the year when it had been one of the best, most exciting plane rides of his life, title belt safely with him, interview after interview ahead of him and the chance to talk about what it meant to be the first Arab champion.

Hell, this flight was supposed to be a full day later, after a night of tapings, maybe another title defense if they’d cleared it, maybe that match against Finn he’d been looking forward to after watching Finn and Adrian’s battle. But still going over there, exhausted and bruised but still—still reigning, defending NXT champion, to another round of interviews and excitement. Still their champion.

Those words echoed in his ears now every moment of the flight, head still aching from the night before. Not like he could’ve slept anyway—he was under supervision still and even if he’d been able to get comfortable enough to turn off that voice in his head, inevitably one of the doctors would’ve woken him up to make sure his concussion wasn’t getting any worse.

This flight was supposed to have been exciting too. He’d planned how to pack best, how to make sure that his belt was safe the whole time, how to get it through security, remembering how to explain it in Arabic if he needed to, planning for his title defenses ahead, his matches to come in Florida next week and…he couldn’t think about it. His head still rattled and ached and wouldn’t be silenced, no matter how hard he tried.

Someone had pulled strings to get him there sooner. Get him away from Kevin, away from everyone, really, away from the sight of that belt over someone else’s shoulders. He’d have to thank them for that, he supposed. When he could manage words without wanting to choke.  
\---  
No one mentioned the belt to him.

No one mentioned how brutally Kevin had slammed him into the mat over and over, not even having the decency to pin him. Not even giving him the chance to kick out. Just battering and bruising and rendering him all but useless, the title put into Kevin’s hands without so much as a one-two-three. 

Wade and Dolph appointed themselves honorary caretakers as soon as he’d landed, at least, making sure Sami was eating, making sure Sami was feeling all right, making sure he was ready for his match, and if they noticed that his eyes looked too red and his face too drawn, they had the good sense not to mention it, just wished him luck in his match against Tyson. 

Sami was proud that he was able to talk to the crowd before. That he was able to hear them cheer for him, loud and long, even though it killed him inside not to hear that announcer declare that this was for the NXT championship. 

The crowds, at least, were still excited. Still reached up to touch him as he raised his hand high, even though there was nothing there to hold aloft. 

And he tried. He tried to keep a brave face on. Tried to smile, tried to cheer with them as his music rang out, tried to lose himself in their excitement and warmth, and for that little while, he’d swear it worked.

Wade came to find him after, but Sami shrugged him off—told him thanks for dinner, that he really just kinda needed some time, you know, Wade should go have a drink, he’d had a great match, all the things you say to someone, Sami prided himself on knowing the right things to say to people, on managing to fool just about anyone if he had to.

Wade showed Sami the text he was sending Adrian before he left—“your ginger’s awfully stubborn”—and that, at least, made Sami smile, at least till Wade was out of sight.

Then he sank down onto the bench of the locker room, head in hands, and started to cry.

They were little, whining, broken sobs, sobs of exhaustion and pain and frustration, sounding like they were getting torn out of him against his will, as close to silent as he could manage, rubbing at his eyes with his fists like a little kid.

He must’ve been doing an awfully good job keeping silent, because the way Dean and Seth slammed into the locker room very strongly suggested they weren’t expecting an audience, Dean’s mouth on Seth’s neck and Seth’s hands shoving under Dean’s tank top, both of them cursing up a storm and clearly having been waiting awhile for this chance.

Normally Sami would be all for this particular show, but it seemed at least a little rude not to let them know he was in the room, so he let out a quiet little cough and the two flew apart, eyes widening till Seth saw who it was.

“Aw, it’s just Sami,” Seth said, “he doesn’t mind, do you, huh?”

Sami shook his head, managing a little “no, it’s fine, I was heading out anyway—“ before Seth wanders over and grabs his shoulder, Dean huffing in disappointment in having his fun interrupted and sauntering behind him.

“What’s up, man?” Seth asks, “you looked great out there.”

“Yeah,” Dean says, “considering who you had to work with.”

Seth smacks Dean’s arm, making Dean grin wide and say “I love it when you get aggressive, honey,” exaggeratedly raising his eyebrows and moving in on Seth again, Seth squirming away.

“You’re like a goddamn dog in heat,” Seth chides, and Dean looks like he’s about to start panting before Seth smacks him away, Dean pouting the whole time.

“Get back to the hotel,” Seth says, “gimme your room key. I’ll be there in a bit.” Dean looks about ready to murder him again when Seth kisses him, adding, “Not like I could travel with you anyway.”

“Fuckin’ princess,” Dean mumbles, “just wanted to fuck you in a goddamn shower, make this easy, but no, you need a fuckin’ bed or whatever, don’t know when you got all high-class on me,” continuing his stream of abuse on the way out the door, tossing the hotel card to Seth without even looking at him.

Sami looks up at Seth with a little bit of a smile. “You two again, huh?”

Seth shrugs. “Wrestling soulmate, man, what can I say? Besides, I had a bad week.”

Sami snorts.

“Come on, I did!” Seth insists.

“Yeah, OK, you did,” Sami says, “So did I.”

“Exactly!” Seth says, eager to share a moment here, “So I mean, I get where you’re—“

“No you don’t!” Sami shouts, and the suddenness of it surprises them both. “It doesn’t compare, you know that, you still have your fucking contract and you’re still the fucking golden boy and what do I have, huh?”

Seth steps back, startled, eyes wide, and Sami keeps going, all spilling out of him like poison that’s been festering for the last couple of days.

“That’s right, Seth, nothing. Fucking nothing. They just taped four weeks of television without me, you know that? That’s how much they need me around. That’s how important I am now. Because of Kevin. Always fucking Kevin. I’ve got nothing, Seth, and I was supposed to be their champion, I was supposed to—“ and Sami can’t even talk anymore, the tears welling up so sudden and hot that they’re painful, and he shoves his hands over his eyes again and hopes that Seth has the good sense to leave the room, to go back to the hotel and fuck Dean senseless or something, anything, just out of this locker room and leave Sami to his solitary—he’s not even really sure what to call it.

Seth stands there, hotel key in hand, eyes to the door and then eyes to Sami, and he’s known Sami for years, now, never really seen him this bad before but he knows him and he knows what Sami’s like and he thinks he remembers, thinks he can guess, what it is that Sami wants and needs. 

“Sami—“ Seth starts, and the “please just fucking GO, Seth” that he gets in return sounds rawer than almost anything he’s ever heard, besides Dean the night after he’d swung that chair.

“Nah,” Seth says, and Sami looks up, eyes red and shining with tears and suddenly Seth is ON him, on him hard, kissing him aggressively and grabbing at his back, clawing at it, and Sami is hissing into Seth’s mouth but most undeniably kissing back, needy and open and desperate until they finally have to break apart to breathe.

Sami stares at him. “What was that for?”

Seth shrugs. “I mean, I can’t take you on jet skis or whatever right now, so this is the next best thing, right?”

Sami’s laughing then, really laughing, his emotions so out of control right now that he’s just surrendering to them as they come, and Seth is smirking down at him.

“Come back to the hotel,” Seth says, soft, kinda gentle and raspy.

“I can’t,” Sami says, “it’s all too—“

Seth grabs his shoulders again, digging fingers right where there’s a bruise, and Sami moans.

“Come back. It’ll—it’ll help. Just a little. I’ll take you on the fucking jet skis or whatever, that roller coaster thing, tomorrow, just—trust me. Come back.” 

“What about—“

Seth grins, all those teeth kinda dazzling Sami for a moment, and says “Dean? You kidding? Either he’ll think this is the best free show I’ve given him in awhile, or, if you’re feelin’ it, he’ll probably want in. He’s a people person.”

Sami laughs again, hearing that it’s a little more hysterical than he might like, but he nods, what else is there to do, he nods, thinking privately that Wade’s going to surely be cranky that he turned down his offer in favor of Seth (and Dean, a little voice in his head pipes up, don’t forget!) but that he’ll deal with him later, and he stands up with his bag.

“Ugh,” Seth mutters, “You can’t leave with me, fuck, OK, look, you go ahead and just—what’s your room number? I’ll come by. Write it down.”

Sami scribbles it on the little scrap of paper he finds in his bag and drops it in Seth’s hand, and Seth grabs him for a far gentler kiss on the way out the door.

“Heard everyone down on NXT got their shot to kiss you,” Seth murmurs, “kinda glad we’re gonna get our turn again, huh?”

Sami’s eyes might still be red and his muscles are screaming but it’s the most genuine smile he’s had on in days as he steps outside.

\---  
Sami does have an awkward moment where he wonders what exactly one is supposed to wear to a potential threesome that might be more like sex with an audience, but in the end he considers the audience and realizes that most likely anything he has will be just fine, settling for the loose sweatpants and Operation Ivy shirt he’d normally wear to bed as he waits for Seth’s knock on the door.

There are definitely some bite marks on Seth’s neck that weren’t there when they left the locker room, and Sami can’t help but raise his eyebrows as Seth walks in. To Seth’s credit, he blushes a bit.

“I had to stop by first,” Seth mutters, “he was mad that I kept him waiting.”

“Must’ve been a real sacrifice,” Sami says, smirking, and Seth growls a little before asking “you wanna come, or what?”

Sami swears sometimes he’s still twelve years old at heart based on how loudly that makes him snort, and Seth rolls his eyes but grins.

“There’s no one in the hall right now, and we’ve got security keeping an eye out. They kinda—increased it on me, for this trip. Thought it might be better that way. Or something. I don’t know. So c’mon. Dean’s in, by the way, if you’re up for it.”

Sami shrugs a little, trying not to act absurdly pleased that apparently both of them are interested, trying desperately to silence the voice in his head that still wants to tell him he’s worthless, that he’s useless now, that they don’t really want him, they just want to bring him over there to mock him, but fuck, that voice is ceaseless and if the screaming adoring crowd couldn’t drown it, he’s not sure what will.

He follows Seth to the elevator and up to what is more than likely Dean’s room, judging by the messy state of it, Dean lying on one of the beds with a beer in hand when Seth and Sami walk in, still naked and not particularly concerned about it.

“Heyyyyy, there he is,” Dean says, “you boys gonna give me a show, or what?”

Seth rolls his eyes for the hundredth time that day. “Please fucking remind me why I keep coming back to you?”

Dean gestures towards his dick with a leer, raising his eyebrows at Sami and lifting his beer in a toast before saying, “Let me repeat the question, then, am I gonna get a show, or—“

Before he can finish the sentence Sami is on Seth, kissing hard and desperate and messy, and Dean lets out a very pleased noise as the two of them fall onto the other bed. Sami starts out on top but Seth is putting up a valiant effort to flip him, the two of them grabbing and clawing and scratching, Sami letting out pleased pained moans when Seth hits sore spots, mumbling “no, keep—keep going” when Seth tries to apologize.

“You’re still a kinky little slut, huh?” Seth gloats, “Cesaro always says you are. Shame I’m just now finding out firsthand. Always wanted to, you know, but we just didn’t see each other enough…”

Seth starts pressing more deliberately on the spots that draw the most noise out of Sami, yanking his t-shirt off so he has better access and Dean lets out a pained little hiss at the sight of Sami’s back, striped with red marks and laced with bruises.

“Jesus, Seth, go easy on him,” Dean says, and Seth shoves Sami off so he can get a better look.

“Nah,” Seth says, right into Sami’s ear, “that’s not what he wants, is it Sami? You don’t want me to go easy. You want it to hurt, don’t you?”

Sami can’t answer, everything still so fucking loud in his head, echoing and screaming, and Seth tries biting, now, sinking teeth into Sami’s shoulder just above a bruise and Sami howls but still can’t answer.

“Asked you a question, Sami,” Seth growls, “and I expect you to answer me when I talk to you.” Seth grabs Sami and starts biting down his shoulders to his back, and Sami is cursing and howling and moaning but still, still not talking, not sure if he can’t or he won’t but still breathing so hard and letting out occasional little broken “pleases” between bites.

“Seth, stop!” Dean says, suddenly, “he’s fucking—Seth, he’s crying, stop. Stop it!” and Dean is on Seth now, wrestling him off Sami, and Seth’s eyes go wide and he’s apologizing over and over, swearing he never—

“It’s all right,” Sami says, voice low, choked. “It’s just—I can’t—“

“It’s too loud, right?” Dean says, and Sami looks at him, eyes red and grateful and confused.

“I know that feeling, Sami. You feel—like it’s all gone. Like nothing’s good anymore. Like you don’t—you don’t fucking deserve anything good anyway, right, so why should anyone give it to you?” Dean says, and Sami can feel hot tears spilling down his cheeks but he’s nodding fast and Seth is stroking Sami’s back, soft but firm.

“Yeah,” Sami chokes, “fuck, yeah, I need—I need…”

“What do you need?” Seth asks, “We can—what can we do?”

“Everything,” Sami manages to say, “fucking everything, it’s so loud in my head right now and I don’t want it to be, I want to feel something else, everything else, anything else, please?”

Dean looks at Seth and then back to Sami.

“You, uh—you want it to hurt, Sami?” Dean asks, a slow smile starting to spread across his face. “Cause I think we can manage that.”

“Yeah,” Sami says, slurred, “yeah, I do. Want it. Need it. And I want—“

It’s Seth’s turn to grin now, wrapping himself around Sami and starting to kiss down from his ear, whispering “I bet I know what you want. Bet you want both of us, huh? You wanna get filled up? Will that make it quiet, Sami?”

Sami can’t even speak, just nod, and it’s a frenzy from there, he’s not sure who gets his pants off and he’s not sure who gets Seth’s clothes off but suddenly they’re all on one bed and there are hands and teeth and tongues everywhere, marking and biting and sucking and claiming, and all he can hear is their breathing and moaning and his own pleas as they’re negotiating this new arrangement.

Sami isn’t sure how they get this way, isn’t really sure who manages to figure out the best way to position them—he gets a feeling it’s Seth, he seems to have an eye for it—but Sami’s up on all fours on the bed with Dean kneeling in front of him and Seth standing behind, Seth smacking his ass hard and Dean raking nails down his back, slapping at his face, both of them talking low and growly and fast about what a slut Sami is, finding all of the marks and bruises and figuring out the perfect pressure to make Sami scream and moan and beg for more, and the voice is still there, but it’s quieting, it’s quieter than it has been.

Seth grabs two sore spots on Sami’s hips and hisses “gonna fuck you, Sami, and you want that, don’t you? Need to get used?” and Sami growls out a “fuck yes” before hearing the sound of a bottle opening and something squeezing out before Seth’s got two fingers in him, curling and twisting and hitting everywhere Sami needs it most and Sami feels himself rutting back into Seth’s fingers, begging for more, knowing he’s so fucking ready for Seth to take him, to fuck him hard and fast, and the sight of that is more than Dean can take.

“Fucking need you,” Dean groans, “need that mouth of yours, Sami, need it so bad, want it, can I?” and the sound of that sends Sami spiraling, dizzy with want and need, needing to be useful, to be good at something, to feel like he matters, like he’s important, and Sami pants “yeah, Dean, please—“ and with very little grace or gentleness Dean is shoving his cock into Sami’s mouth and Sami is taking him as deep as he can, Dean grabbing hold of Sami’s hair to steady himself but also in some strange way to comfort, and it’s working, Sami feeling somehow warm and safe and just—right like this.

Dean can’t stop telling Sami how fucking good he feels, what a fucking incredible mouth he has, holy shit, Sami, and as he’s saying that Seth slips his fingers out and slicks up his cock to slide slowly, achingly slowly, inside Sami, and there’s nothing in Sami’s head now but want and need and desperation, eagerness to please, feeling filled and praised and glowingly good all over as both Seth and Dean are cursing and moaning about how good Sami is, the best, so fucking good and tight and warm and Sami moaning around Dean’s cock and feeling Seth starting to fuck him harder and faster. Seth’s slick hand suddenly wraps around Sami’s cock and Sami moans even louder, needier, wanting to feel them both come apart for him, knowing that he’s the one who made them do that, and he can tell how close Dean is getting by those desperate little whines he’s letting out.

“He’s gonna come for you, Sami,” Seth gasps, “he’s gonna fucking come for you and so am I, you’re so fucking good Sami, we need it, we both need it so much, need you, Sami, please,” and the sound of that coupled with Dean’s escalating stream of curses and moans is enough to make Sami suck Dean harder and faster, Dean groaning “oh fucking hell Sami JESUS yes” as he comes hard and hot down Sami’s throat, yanking Sami’s hair roughly as he rides out the waves of it, only pulling out of Sami’s mouth when it gets to be too sensitive to stand much longer and collapsing on the bed, grunting “holy fuck, Sami, I won’t fucking move for a month.”

Seth starts stroking Sami faster now, begging Sami to come for him, fucking Sami harder still, and Dean’s growling “he’s close, Sami, he’s fucking close, I wanna see him come, Sami, you’re both fucking gorgeous like this,” and Seth leans forward and wraps his free hand around Sami’s neck, just hard enough that Sami knows it’s there and that sensation sends him over the edge, screaming for Seth and Dean both as he comes, all over Seth’s hand and all over the sheets, shaking and cursing and completely spent as Seth thrusts a few more times before it’s his turn, coming with a loud curse and there’s no sound in the room but heavy breathing and mumbled “ah, fuck” from all three of them.

Dean is the first to speak, of course.

“Well I for one am glad those pictures leaked,” Dean says, and Sami starts laughing hysterically as Seth pulls out of him, mumbling every threat against Dean he can muster, Sami collapsing onto the bed next to Dean in a giggly, over-sensitive little heap.

“Whaaaat?” Dean says, grinning, “if they hadn’t, they’d have kept you there to do the shows, and I wouldn’t have gotten to have any fun with you…”

“You will never have fun with me again,” Seth says, trying not to grin as he walks to the bathroom to get some washcloths, “I will never come near you, you’re such a fucking asshole.”

“Yeah, heard that before,” Dean says, hands behind his head, looking incredibly pleased with himself. “And I’m not all that sorry you lost the title, Sami.”

The sound of it stings, but the sting is a lot less than it was before. It’s quieter in Sami’s head now, and Sami leans his head on Dean’s chest for a moment as they wait for Seth to come back.

“I am,” Sami says, low and sad, and Dean wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“You’ll get it back,” Dean says, reassuringly. “If they gave the belt to the person on NXT who sucks the best dick, you’d still have it, anyway.”

Sami starts laughing again as Seth returns from the bathroom, Seth gently starting to clean Sami up a bit, adding “I’d like to personally apologize for anything this asshole is saying right now, he gets real giddy after a good blowjob.”

“That wasn’t a good one,” Dean protests, “that was like fucking next-level shit.”

Sami grins hugely, as Dean adds “And Seth gets real full of himself after good sex, so I cannot even imagine what he’s going to be like tonight.”

In a terrible impression of Dean’s voice, Seth replies, “That wasn’t good, that was like, fucking next-level shit.”

Sami sighs happily and wriggles into Dean a bit more.

“C’mon, man,” Seth says, “at least let’s go get in the other bed where you didn’t, you know, come screaming all over the sheets,” and Sami blushes a little but nods as Dean begrudgingly rolls out of the bed and they collapse onto the other, the three of them forming a very lovely cuddle pile on the probably-slightly-too-small bed. Sami ends up in the middle with Seth and Dean wrapped around him, reaching for each other over him as they’re kissing and petting at Sami, Sami wriggling occasionally when they pet a sensitive spot but generally letting out the happiest sighs.

“I’m kinda glad you were in that locker room” Seth declares, and Sami can only nod in reply, his face buried in Seth’s shoulder and Dean starting to drool a little on Sami’s ribs as they start to drift off.


End file.
